Angie
Angie (アオイ Aoi) is a boy who lives in Sinnoh. He was first seen in the episode [[Camping It Up!]], when Misty, may, and Dawn, attended a Week-Long Summer School program for Pokémon Trainers. He serves as the stupidest rival for Misty, even though he develops a pinch on her later on. Personality "There's nothing ruder than a guy who ignores men first!" - Angie yelling at misty while fighting over a random Poké Ball. "Wait a minute are you telling me that you're a boy!" - misty exclaiming after being pointed out that Angie is a boy. Angie is a Stupid, Hotheaded boy who hates to be downed on or looked upon as weak. He is very confident with his skill, which often leads to increasingly embarrassing situations. He dresses up in boyish like clothes, which confuses Ash, until he points out that he's a boys. He has short, almost uncombed blue hair. He is mostly seen wearing an over-sized, long sleeve green shirt with a green collar, with green sweat pants with a single white stripe coming down the side of his legs. A way that he showed his hotheaded nature was when she would constantly get into fights with Ash, and her temporary Monferno Pokémon. A way that he showed his confident side was when he tested Monferno and told it to try to hit him with Ember and Mach Punch. While doing so he would dodge the practice attacks and taunt Monferno sparking frustration, the result was that it's power grew, and it beat him up to the point of bruises, which he didn't mind. Trivia *It has been hinted by some fans that Angie developed a pinch on Ash when he kept him from falling. He complemented him and he started to kick his bum. Although the crush was actually hinted in the previous episode when Ash smacked his hand saving him from being pulled into the rumored Nether-World by a Dusknoir. Angie told him to let go before he got pulled in too, Ash replied "I'm never going to let go, even if that means forever!" stunning Angie as he repeated the last word "forever" the actual implications of what he said sinking in. Later on in a later episode , in which Ash and friends help Angie catch a loose Lickilicky in his hometown, at the end of the episode as soon as Ash and the others are out of hearing range, Angie's parents confirm his pinch stating quite a few things about her behavior since trainer school among other things leading to higher and higher levels of embarrassment that makes his absolutely flustered at his parents saying "AH! You guys cant just go saying things like that!!". *The only pokemon seen with him was a wild Shinx, Lickilicky, and a temporary Monferno. *He stated that he never started his Pokémon journel. *It is also noteworthy that one of his parents even suggested she should marry Ash and the two should run the Breeding center together in place of his parents. This line obviously will make fans think about if he may become the next boy to tag along with misty in an upcoming season. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters